bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons vs Cartoon Network
Nicktoons vs Cartoon Network ''(Abbreviated NvCN)'' is a hypothetical video game idea created by LeeHatake93. It would be a crossover of series from Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network, and would be released for Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, and Nintendo 3DS. There would also be a second version that would include some characters from Cartoon Network's Toonami and anime from Adult Swim, in addition to all characters being re-designed in the anime stylings of Cartoon Network's FusionFall online game, as well as their original forms as alternate costumes. This version is called Nicktoons vs Cartoon Network: Universal Destruction. Story An unknown force deep within the the Multiverse would cause a dimensional imbalance. The sheer strength of this course would open up portals to many worlds, causing each to mingle with one another. In Bellwood, superhero Ben Tennyson notices the opening of a wormhole and goes to investigate. To his surprise, he comes into contact with a short alien and his robotic companion. The pair turn out to be Zim and GIR (from Invader Zim) and battle him. Once they settle their fight, Ben and Zim team up as dimensional imbalances begin to tear Ben's dimension apart, forcing the trio to leave as Ben's universe slowly deteriorates. Gameplay The gameplay would be similar to Super Smash Bros ''and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion'' in which up to four characters can battle at once. The fighting would be on a 2.5D plane and each character would have an ultimate attack, as well as combo attacks between characters of different shows. Universal Destruction would have different gameplay, however. It would have two battle mechanics. Basic fighting would be similar to Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm where characters would have two supports and fight on a 3D plane. It would also include a battle mode with gameplay similar to Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, which also allows up to four characters to battle on a 2.5D plane, but utilizes the controls of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja ''series. Characters The Cartoon Network roster is taken directly from ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion with extras that have been added. The Nicktoons are taken from the Nicktoons crossover games, with extras that are new to the series. An asterisk (*) marks characters that are only included in the original and are absent from the Universal Destruction expansion. Cartoon Network: *Ben Tennyson *Young Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Van Kleiss *Alpha Nanite *Dexter *Monkey* *Samurai Jack *Aku *Scotsman *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Him* *Grim *Billy and Mandy *Hoss Delgado *Johnny Bravo *Courage* *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Numbuh 1 *Father *Toiletnator* *Mac and Bloo* *Captain Planet Nicktoons: *Doug Funnie *Tommy Pickles* *Reptar* *Ren and Stimpy *Powdered Toastman *Rocko Wallaby *Arnold *Daggett and Norbert *CatDog *The Greaser Dogs* *Eliza Thornberry and Darwin* *SpongeBob SquarePants *Plankton *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy* *Timmy Turner *Future Timmy Turner *Denzel Crocker *Jimmy Neutron *Professor Calamitious *XJ9/Jenny *Aang *Prince Zuko *Korra *Dudley Puppy* *Danny Phantom *Dan Phantom (Future Danny) *Vlad Plasmius* *Zim and GIR *Dib *El Tigre/Manny Rivera* Universal Destruction Only: Toonami: Goku Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Kenshin Himura Yugi Muto Optimus Prime Megatron Coop (Megas XLR) Cartoon Network Friday Nights: Lion-O (Thundercats) Superboy (Young Justice) Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Rex & Ben: Upgrade Suit (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) Adult Swim: Ichigo Kurosaki This is the first non-BOND video game to feature Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, and Luffy together. Goku may be considered a bridge between Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network as he's appeared on both networks: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT were originally broadcast on Cartoon Network's Toonami, and Dragon Ball Z Kai is currently broadcast on Nicktoons Network, a network associated with Nickelodeon. Costumes Most characters only have one alternate color, few may have several, and some have none. *Ben Tennyson: Albedo colors, Plumber Suit, Ryan Kelley (Ben 10: Alien Swarm), Rex's Jacket, Ben 10,000's shirt (Ultimate Alien version), Omniverse *Young Ben Tennyson: Albedo colors, Galactic Enforcers costume, Sumo Slammers costume, Graham Phillips (Ben 10: Race Against Time), Ben 10,000's shirt (Original version), Ken 10, Omniverse *Kevin Levin: Mutated Form (Alien Force), Mechanic Clothes, Kevin 11, Kevin 11,000 *Vilgax: Classic Vilgax *Rex Salazar: Tuxedo, Ben's Jacket *Agent Six: Providence Armor *Van Kleiss: none *Alpha Nanite: Ben's Ultimatrix *Dexter: Go Dexter Family Outfit *Monkey: No Costume (Naked Monkey) *Samurai Jack: Ninja *Aku: Shaman Aku *Scotsman: Same as PTE *Blossom: Rowdyruff costume *Bubbles: Rowdyruff costume *Buttercup: Rowdyruff costume *Mojo Jojo: No helmet *Him: Workout gear *Grim: Clown *Billy & Mandy: Billy Bot & Mandroid *Hoss Delgado: Zombie *Johnny Bravo: Jungle Johnny *Courage: Green (to rival GIR's disguise) *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: There Halloween Costume (From Ed Edd n Eddy Boo Haw Haw) *Numbuh 1: Tuxedo *Father: "Uncle" Father *Toiletnator: Formal wear *Mac & Bloo: Rambo Mac & Superhero Bloo *Captain Planet: Captain Pollution *Doug Funnie: Quailman, Tuxedo *Tommy Pickles: All Grown Up Tommy, Adventure Outfit (Rugrats Movie) *Reptar: Robo-Reptar *Ren & Stimpy: Canadian Wilderness outfits *Powdered Toastman: none *Rocko Wallaby: none *Arnold: Secret Agent (Hey, Arnold! The Movie) *Daggett & Norbert: Pajamas *CatDog: Mud Wrestler costumes *The Greaser Dogs: none *Eliza Thornberry & Darwin: none *SpongeBob SquarePants: Krusty Krab uniform, Hall Monitor *Plankton: Rock Band Plankton *Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy: Young Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy *Timmy Turner: Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, Crash Nebula outfit, Jimmy Neutron style *Future Timmy: Adult Timmy (Other Timeline), Drake Bell (A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!) *Denzel Crocker: Doctor Crocktapus (Fairly OddParents: Big Superhero Wish) *Jimmy Neutron: Fairly OddParents style, Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitious: Fairly OddParents style *XJ9/Jenny: Human version *Aang: Hair, Fire Nation Disguise *Prince Zuko: Fire Lord Zuko, Original Clothes (Water ''season) '' *Korra: Katara *Dudley Puppy: Baseball Uniform (Nicktoons MLB) *Danny Phantom (Ghost Mode): Human form (white jumpsuit, black hair), Young Dark Danny *Danny Fenton (Human form): Fenton Suit (Orange jumpsuit), Half Ghost (black hair with white streak: Phantom Planet) *Dan Phantom: Human (what-if depiction of what his human form would look like) *Vlad Plasmius: Jack Plasmius (Alternate Jack Fenton) *Zim and GIR: Earth Disguises *Dib: Future Dib *El Tigre: Manny Rivera (No Costume) 'Universal Destruction Costumes:' All characters mentioned above would be rendered in anime style, with their original appearances as alternate costumes. *Goku: Saiyan Armor *Naruto Uzumaki: Taijutsu Outfit (This is pre-''Shippuden'' Naruto) *Monkey D. Luffy: Timeskip outfit *Kenshin Himura: none *Yugi Muto: Jaden Yuki's Outfit, Yusei Fudo's Outfit, Duelist Kingdom *Optimus Prime (Armada ''version): ''Transformers Energon, Transformers Cybertron, Nemesis Prime *Megatron (Armada ''version): ''Transformers Energon, Transformers Cybertron, Galvatron *Coop: none *Lion-O: Classic Lion-O *Superboy: Superman *Anakin Skywalker: Revenge of the Sith version *Ichigo Kurosaki: Pre-Shikai (Original Zangetsu) Stages Stages are taken from Punch Time Explosion, ''the ''Nicktoons Unite series, and added from other programs that appear on each network. Cartoon Network: *Primus (Ben 10) *The Null Void (Ben 10) *Vilgax's Ship (Ben 10) *The Forge of Creation (Ben 10) *Providence Air Carrier (Generator Rex) *Van Kleiss' Hideout (Generator Rex) *The Bug Cage (Generator Rex) *Dexter's Lab (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark's Laboratory Core (Dexter's Laboratory) *Burned Village (Samurai Jack) *Dojo (Samurai Jack) *Townsville Rooftops (Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo Jojo's Lair (Powerpuff Girls) *Underworld (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Toadblatt's School of Sorcery (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *The North Pole (Johnny Bravo) *The Middle of Nowhere Farmhouse (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Cul-De-Sac (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *K.N.D. Moonbase (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Sector V Treehouse (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Foster's Mansion (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Nicktoons: *Doug's Journal (Nickelodeon's Doug) *Tommy's House (Rugrats) *Reptarland (Rugrats) *Canadian Wilderness (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Conglomo (Rocko's Modern Life) *The Boarding House (Hey, Arnold!) *The Beaver's Dam (Angry Beavers) *Nearburg Coliseum (CatDog) *The RV (The Wild Thornberrys) *The Krusty Krab (SpongeBobSquarePants) *The Chum Bucket (SpongeBobSquarePants) *The Big Wand (The Fairly OddParents) *Chincinatti Rooftops (The Fairly OddParents) *Future Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) *Jimmy's Lab (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Retroland (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Tremerton (My Life as a Teenaged Robot) *Fire Lord's Palace (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ba Sing Se Wall (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *The Spirit World (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *T.U.F.F.Headquarters (T.U.F.F Puppy) *The Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) *Future Amity Park (Danny Phantom) *Vlad's Ghost Portal (Danny Phantom) *''The Massive (Invader Zim)'' *Professor Membrane's Lab (Invader Zim) *Leone Middle School (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Universal Destruction Stages: Toonami: *Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Dragon Ball Z) *The Valley of the End (Naruto) *The Grand Line (One Piece) *Tokyo'' (Rurouni Kenshin)'' *Kaiba's Duel Tower (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Cybertron (Transformers) *Coop's Basement'' (Megas XLR)'' Cartoon Network Friday Nights: *Mumm-Ra's Lair'' (Thundercats)'' *Justice League HQ (Young Justice) *Jabba's Palace'' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)'' Adult Swim: *Karakura Town (Bleach) Category:Video Games Category:Video Games